deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/Stormtroopers vs Mobile Infantry
Imperial Stormtroopers, The elite soldiers who enforce Imperial Law. Vs. The Mobile Infantry, the redneck soldiers who fuel the Federations war economy Alright, I finally figured out how to do a battle, it took me a while to get used to this wiki, but enough of that, it's time to decide a battle between two soldiers who fight for an oprressive government. Stormtroopers(left) and Mobile Infantry(right) As with most battles like this, it will be 5-on-5, with only one person standing in the end. And now for the warriors themselves, starting with the Stormtroopers. After a Clone Trooper uprising on Kamino, Emperor Palpatine decided that an army of genitically identical soldiers was to vunerable to corruption, so the Empire started recruiting, and Stormtroopers were born. Training was not only physical, but also phycoloigical. Recruits are feed propoganda to belief that all aliens are inferior beings, and to obey every order givin. Stormtroopers are totally loyal to the Emperor and cannot be bribed, seduced or blackmailed into betraying him. They became a feared symbol of the Empire's might and continued to serve the Empire's successor governments after the first Galactic Empire fell. Today they fight for the Galactic Alliance Triumverate, a galactic government ruled by the Galactic Alliance, Galactic Empire and Jedi Order. Weapons Medium Range: E-11 Blaster rifle Explosives: Thermal Detonator Long range: E-11 Sniper rifle Length 54.6 cm Weight 5.4 kg Range 3 Miles Ammo 6 shots Close range: SE-14C Blaster pistol Length 34.5 Weight 1.2 kg Range 30 Yards Ammo Cool down system Now for the Mobile infantry The Mobile infantry are the soldiers of the United Citizen Federation, a totalitarion government that relies 100% on war to fuel it's economy. As a result, military service is mandatory in the Federation. The men and women of the Mobile infantry are put through training that is brutal and painful. Any mistakes in training can get a recruit 10 lashes or killed. In battle they love killing and fighting, because whoever kills the most enemies gets to take the rest of the day off surrounded by beer and cigerettes. Weapons Medium range: Morita Assault rifle Ammo 7.62mm Mag 160 shots Range 350 yds Gauge 3.5 Explosives: Fragmentation grenade Sise Small Range 10 yds Capacity 1 detonation Long range: Morita Sniper rifle Ammo 9.84mm Mag 10 shots Gauge 6.9 Range 3 miles Short range: Railgun pistol Ammo 5.7mm Mag 30 shots Range 25 yds Cauge 1.3 That's all the info I can give. Leave your thoughts in the comment boxes. Battle airs when when April begins Personally, I'd give my edge to Stormtroopers, since they can hit farther and have fought humans, wheras the mobile infantry only fought bugs.(Trust me in the expanded universe Stormtroopers are good shots) Battle Stormtroopers 5 Mobile Infantry 5 In an outpost on an asteroid, two stormtroopers drag a Mobile Infantry soldier into a prison block and throw him inside with 3 other infantrymen. “Well that should hold you all until Lord Vader arrives.” says one stormtrooper. The troopers leave the block. But then the floor starts making sounds, a section pops of, and legendary federation war-hero Lt. Johnny Rico appears to rescue his troops. Using a hacking device he unlocks the cell. “C’mon you apes! You wanna live forever!?” Rico opens several cases he brought with him and hands the infantrymen their weapons. The Infantrymen escape via an elevator. When the door opens on a lower floor, the two troopers from earlier spot them. The infantry open fire, but the troopers seem to have a quicker draw and kill one infantryman with deadly bolts from their E-11 assault rifles. (Mobile infantry 4) The troopers retreat as they are outnumbered, but nevertheless one Infantryman downs a trooper with his Morita assault rifle. (Stormtroopers 4) The noise from the firefight alerts two more stormtroopers in another room who rush off to investigate. Rico splits his team up into teams of two. One team cautiously approach an automatic door hugging the walls. One stamps his foot at the door causing it to open. The Infantryman tosses a grenade inside, killing the stormtrooper inside(Stormtroopers 3) but as they enter the room another springs out gunning down one infantryman with his rifle(Mobile Infantry 2). The other Infantryman tries to fire but the trooper kicks the rifle out of his hands, before the trooper can smash the infantryman again however, the Infantryman pulls out his railgun pistol and nails the trooper in the chest with repeating fire(Stormtroopers 2) Meanwhile the last two troopers arrive in an tie fighter hanger about the size of an american football field. One makes for the elevator and goes up to the balcony at the edge of the hanger. Rico and the last infantryman rush inside but the last infantry falls to two shots from stormtrooper hiding behind some crates with a pistol.(Mobile Infantry 1) the Stormtrooper tries to shoot Rico, but his pistol overheats and he runs for it. Rico, not wanting to waste more of his assault rifles ammo, readies his Morita Sniper rifle, waits until the trooper is far enough, aims, fires and hits.(Stormtroopers 1) Rico smiles, but notices a red dot on his chest, before he can look up, he’s hit dead in the chest by the stormtrooper he failed to notice, hiding in the hangers balcony. (Mobile Infantry 0) The Stormtrooper stands from his sniping position and let’s out a cheer of victory. Winner, Stormtrooper Expert’s opinion, the stormtroopers won because their weapons were more advanced then the Infantry’s weapons and had better training. And that the Mobile Infantry were not as smart as stormtroopers(Trust me the Mobile infantry are WAAAY more stupid then stormtroopers) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts